


The Invitation

by scarecrowstories



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: Now that Fenris and Anders are getting along better, Fenris invites Anders to spend a cold winter night at his mansion as a gesture of good will. Anders accepts, and the pair have an unexpectedly enjoyable evening of drinking, laughter, and bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can also be found on my writing blog, scarecrowstories.tumblr.com, where it was originally posted for tearsofwinter. thanks for reading!

The frost was damn near everywhere. Anders grimaced as he used his magic to melt a large patch in front of his clinic, continuing until it had also dried. He'd had too many patients today coming with additional injuries from slipping and falling on their way to him, and he wanted to minimize that in the future. It had been a long day of helping with chokedamp and frostbite, wishing he could give every impoverished Darktown resident a share of the blankets he kept for the clinic. But he knew if he did that, then there would be none for the patients.

With a sigh he extinguished the lantern and retreated into the now-empty clinic to turn in for the night. He couldn't stop shivering; perhaps making hot tea would help. As he was doing that, humming to distract himself from the fact that his jaw was trembling from the cold, he heard a knock on the door. Part of him wanted to ignore it; after all, everyone knew that if the lantern was out, so was the healer. But what if it was someone who desperately needed him?

Before he could rush to the door, his guilt winning out in the end, it swung open; he'd forgotten to lock it. In the doorway stood Fenris, a patchy cloak around his shoulders. His eyes were full of concern, but Anders noted that he was trying (rather poorly) to maintain his look of cool indifference.

"This is a surprise," he said, "I'm just making some tea if you want to join me?" It was only polite to offer. They'd been on bad terms for so long that the recent state of things was still foreign to him. He wouldn't go so far as to call them friends, but the two were gradually learning to speak to one another with civility, trading only sarcastic insults rather than truly hurtful ones.

Fenris stepped inside. "Thank you, I would enjoy that." He wiped his feet on the small mat by the door and frowned, staring down at them and flexing his toes.

"Maker's breath, Fenris, you're going to lose both your feet if you keep this up," Anders reprimanded, hurriedly kneeling to examine them. "If you don't let me use at least some healing magic, you're going to be sorry."

"I would prefer if you didn't, but if it's truly necessary…" he trailed off, walking further into the clinic and forcing Anders to stop what he was doing. "This is not why I came," he started, awkwardly diverting his gaze. "I was concerned for your wellbeing. I know you have your magic, but there is still a draft."

Anders rolled his eyes, going over to where his herbs were and pulling at some for the tea. "Fair enough, but you didn't come just to insult the state of my clinic, I bet."

That at least made Fenris chuckle, the soft, low rumble that Anders was growing accustomed to hearing as they spent more time together. "True, I would have picked a day with more favorable weather for that. I was hoping I could convince you to come to the mansion for the night. There is less draft there, and it heats better."

A tense moment of silence passed before Anders turned from his task. Fenris didn't appear to be joking. "You're serious? I appreciate the offer, but I won't impose on you like that. We've only just started getting along and I'm not in the mood to ruin that tonight." He turned back to the herbs, frowning as he set aside some that looked bad. When a hand lightly touched his shoulder, he jumped. Of course it was only Fenris, but why…?

"If it's all the same to you, I'd be willing to take that risk. These people need you, as does Hawke. We can't have you falling ill because you refuse to leave this place." He was smirking, which made Anders' heart jump to his throat. Was he always so attractive?

At a loss for words, Anders simply nodded. "After tea?" he asked, still grappling with his conflicting thoughts. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of Fenris' face, the cocky bastard! He knew that Anders could be made to agree if he appealed to his sense of duty like that. But at the same time, seeing that smirk and the playful light in his eyes made Anders fight the urge to blush. What on earth was happening to him?

Fenris nodded and sat down on a nearby chair while Anders continued. "Was it terribly busy here today?" he asked, hoping to make casual conversation.

Anders groaned. "Unbelievably. Between the chokedamp outbreak, the frostbite, and everyone without adequate shelter getting sick from the cold, it's been nonstop. This is the first time today I've had for anything else." He walked over to Fenris, handing him a steaming cup with a small satchel of herbs in it. "You're gonna want to give that another minute or two to steep," he added.

They drank their tea together while passing the time talking about their day. Anders was somewhat surprised at how comfortable it was, how willing both were to change the topic when hints of tension began to creep up. Neither wanted to be responsible for this - whatever it was - going sour. When they finished, Anders insisted that Fenris cover his feet with something for the long walk back. They almost bickered, until Fenris made a face and agreed.

When they arrived, Anders helped get a fire started while Fenris searched for spare blankets to drag into the room, making a pile before retreating upstairs in search of drier clothing. Anders shed his boots and coat, settling down onto the blankets in only his tunic and pants. He wanted to wash up from the day but it occurred to him that he had no idea what amenities Fenris had. Did the mansion still have running water? Who paid the bill? He was still considering the matter when Fenris returned with a bowl of water and a small towel.

"If you'd like to wash up, I'm afraid this is the best I can offer."

That answered that. Anders smiled gratefully, thanking him as he went to wash his face. When he finished, he noticed Fenris was still in the room. More than that, in fact, he had settled into the nest of blankets. Not wanting to question it and start an argument, Anders sat back where he had been previously and wrapped himself up. "Thank you for letting me spend the night," he said, enjoying the warmth.

"It's nothing. I would have suggested you stay with Hawke, or perhaps even that you ask Varric, were they not out of the city." The casual dismissiveness was another thing Anders was getting used to; it seemed that Fenris was embarrassed when caught doing something kind for him after their long-standing rivalry had eased.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, they started to talk. After a few minutes of talking, Fenris retrieved a bottle of wine. And after a few glasses of wine, they began to laugh. Anders couldn't get drunk like he used to, but the wine still warmed him, and seeing Fenris grow almost cheerful made him happy as well. They continued to drink and talk and eventually, he wound up with his head resting on Fenris' lap, the elf's fingers combing through his hair.

They kept talking. Anders told Fenris about his various escape attempts, ending in his stint with the Wardens. Fenris told Anders about his own experiences being on the run.

"We're more alike than I used to think," Anders admitted.

"I would not have thought to ever agree, but it's true. We don't see eye to eye on everything but I find myself enjoying your company."

Was that a compliment? Anders felt his face flush. "Me too," he murmured, closing his eyes as Fenris' hands drifted from his hair to stroke his cheek. "I think I should probably try to sleep," Anders said softly, not wanting to disturb the moment but knowing it had to eventually end. He shifted in Fenris' lap to lay in the nest of blankets, when to his surprise he found Fenris joining him.

"Is this okay?" Fenris asked. "I don't feel like moving"

Anders chuckled. "Sure, but I have to warn you: once I fall asleep, I'm a cuddler." As he said this, Fenris moved closer until they were sharing a blanket. It took him a few minutes to get comfortable, but once he was, Anders found that he fell asleep quicker than usual. By the time he opened his eyes, the faint light of early morning shone through the window. The air was chilly, the fire having long gone out, but Anders was still warm. 

As the memories of the previous night came back to him, his eyes widened. Not only was he still in Fenris' home, but he was sleeping right beside him! Looking down at how serene his face was in sleep, Anders felt at peace. He'd begun to suspect he was developing feelings for Fenris as they got to know each other better, the rush of warmth in his chest confirming for him what he already knew. Before last night he would never have entertained the idea that Fenris may feel the same, but how else could he explain the gentle touches? He imagined Fenris would claim it was the alcohol, and Anders' heart sank a little as he realized that was a possibility.

Returning the gesture from the previous night, Anders brushed Fenris' hair away from his face and ran his fingers over his cheek; he was softer than his sharp angles made him look. When Fenris' eyes fluttered open, Anders quickly withdrew his hand, apologizing. Fenris responded by grabbing his hand and placing it back on his cheek, leaning into the touch this time.

Whatever type of bond was blooming in the absence of their rivalry, Anders looked forward to seeing where it went. Judging by the look on Fenris' face, it seemed he did too. They may not be able to give it words yet, but there was an unspoken understanding as Anders took Fenris into his arms that whatever this was, it was okay - welcome, even. He knew that he would soon have to leave to open the clinic for the day, but for the time being he was content to feel Fenris' breath even out as he dozed off again. 

The elf was smaller than he looked, but his taut muscles defied any notion of fragility. There was certainty in his movements as he draped an arm over Anders' waist, bringing his head to rest against his chest. Though it was not where Anders expected their budding friendship to go (at least not yet), he was glad to go along with it. Better than fighting all the time, he thought. 

He could feel the pull of Justice in his mind, urging him to get up and start the day, but like a child unwilling to do their chores he begged for just a few more minutes. Comfort was so hard to find; he wasn't about to spurn it just because it came from an unexpected person. He let himself drift back to sleep with Fenris in his arms, warm and happy.


End file.
